Tsukino Rumi
Tsukino Rumi is one of the main characters of Miracle Shine Pretty Cure! and is the leader of her team. Her alter ego is Cure Celestial, the Pretty Cure of Astronomy. Appearance As a civilian, Rumi has short blue hair pulled into twin buns. She has a younger figure. Her eyes a light purple color. Her casual outfit is a blue t-shirt with a white star on (not included in the picture), and a dark blue skirt with white accents. She wears black and white sneakers, and she has white socks going to just below her knees. As Cure Celestial, Rumi's hair grows a bit longer and becomes icy blue, and her buns are replaced with heart shaped ones. She wears a light blue dress with a lighter sash and a white star bag. The ends of her dress are weight. Her boots are also white and they have blue stars at the toes, as well as the top being blue. Personality Rumi is a childish, happy-go-lucky optimist. She cares greatly about those around her, but she can be oblivious to their true feelings or nature. She is also quite gullible and tends to believe whatever she is told. She tends to be very fierce when she does right her wrongs, and wants to protect her friends at all costs. Relationships * Tsukino Mizuki - Rumi's mother. While she hasn't yet been mentioned in the series, Rumi cares for her mother a lot. Mizuki was the one that got Rumi interested in astronomy. * Tsukino Haruki - Rumi's father. While he hasn't yet been mentioned in the series, Rumi cares for her father a lot. Rumi inherited her desire to make wrongs right from him. * Yuusha - While Yuusha tends to tease Rumi a lot, Rumi still cares for Yuusha and sometimes teases the rabbit fairy back. * Watanabe Ayane - Rumi sees Ayane as a cool friend and looks up to her. Ayane desires to protect Rumi along with the rest of the world, and Rumi appreciates that. * Hanyuu Fuu - Rumi sees Fuu as a sister from another mister, and vice versa. The two get along great, and in their free-time, Fuu and Rumi bake together. * Yukimura Tamashi - Tamashi thinks of Rumi as a very good friend, and is very thankful that Rumi helped heal her heart. Rumi thinks Tamashi is very strong to have gotten through all she has. * Fujimoto Kotone - Rumi sees Kotone as a mentor figure. Kotone isn't really sure if Rumi is ready to be a leader, but she offers her support and friendship nonetheless. * Kurosawa Ebony - Rumi thinks Ebony is her best friend, and was oblivious to the fact that Ebony is Eby of the Council of Shadows.. Ebony used to think that Rumi was a dumb girl, but she now sees her as a true friend and cares greatly about her. * Faye - Rumi hates Faye, because Faye has hurt Tamashi and others. * Perfect - Rumi hates Perfect, and feels betrayed by her. Perfect thinks Rumi is far from being perfect. History Life Before The Series Rumi's parents had lost two babies prior to Mizuki getting pregnant with Rumi, and as such, they were extremely worried about her. When Rumi was born, the two were so overjoyed that they had such a beautiful baby. They cared for, especially since they were afraid they would never be able to have another child. She learned about astronomy and happiness from her parents, and her father asked her if she wanted to go to an abroad school. She said yes, and they paid for her to go to the Hope Academy. A New School and Becoming Cure Celestial When Rumi arrives at the school, Kurosawa Ebony runs into her, who is walking to the school from her dorm. Watanabe Ayane helps her up and the two become friends, as they walk to the Cooking Class, where Rumi introduces herself. Once classes end, Rumi goes to dorm and finds she is Ebony's roommate, and attempts to befriend her.m Ebony halfheartedly allows her to consider her a friend. After going to her dorm, Rumi decides to explore the campus and runs into Yuusha, a rabbit fairy who falls from the sky onto her! Yuusha tells Rumi that she is looking for the Pretty Cure, and Rumi offers to help. Suddenly, they overhear a girl get rejected and Eby turns her negative energy into an Utsubyo. Rumi, in a desire to protect the school, transforms into Cure Celestial, and manages to fend off the Utsubyo.